A Dangerous Game
by ashstar54321
Summary: Basically Whodunit is re-done with middle and highschoolers. If you know much about Whodunit, you can probably figure this out. Sorry for short chapters. Please review, rate, favorite, and enjoy! -Ashstar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I own Whodunit? No. Anything related to Whodunit? No. Giles? No. The idea? Finally, something that's mine! Are any of the places or people mentioned in the story real with the exception of Giles and Rue Manor? No. Do I wish they were? Yes. I apologize for short chapters and inconsistencies with names and whatnot. Now: On with the story, (please rate, favorite, and review, anyone who does gets virtual ice cream and a pony...no, make that a unicorn.)**

Glancing again out of the tinted window of the car, I gasped as the vehicle pulled into view of Rue Manor. The elegant mansion sat upright in the middle of the sprawling estate, overlooking an expanse of lake to the east, seemingly endless forest to the west, and meticulously groomed fields to the north and south. I tucked a corkscrew curl of my dark blonde hair behind my ear. Looking down at the worn envelope in my hand, I still couldn't believe my luck. The thick crème colored paper was framed by a decorative border that resembled gold leaf.

_To Whom It May Concern,  
It may come to your attention that the St. John's School has been a top contributor to the 'Whodunit Summer Get Away Sweepstakes'. Students entered have entered many fascinating essays. Our panel of judges has carefully selected thirteen students from grades Seven through Twelve to participate. These students will live the lifestyle of the rich and famous in the famous Rue Manor, where they will be waited on hand and foot for two weeks._ _Sincerely,  
_ _A. Giles  
_Gravel crunched under the tires; I had reached my destination. My heart raced, causing my hands to tremble as I carefully slipped the letter into the envelope and licked my lips as the chauffeur opened the door. _This is my chance. I can finally get to show 'me.' Normal, crazy, strange, wonderful me to my peers, _I thought, looking in awe out the tinted window of the Rolls Royce Phantom that had come to escort me. Rue Manor looked like something you'd find on a documentary on the life styles of the rich and famous; the lawn was meticulously cared for to utter perfection, an Olympic sized swimming pool stood behind the house, and a garden in front spilling over with exotic flowers. If one traveled due north for at least a mile, they would find themselves surrounded by forest, just beyond the stable. I excitedly stumbled out of the car, thanking the chauffer. The sky was Bright, mid-morning sun streaming from breaks in the clouds. An aging man in a butler's uniform met me.  
"Greetings! My name is Giles, and I am the caretaker of Rue Manor. Although I have never been acquainted with my current employer, I have been made aware of his or her instructions to make you and the others comfortable." He said with a British accent. "Miss Lapsa, I presume?"  
"Jessie, and thank you for the privilege of being here, Sir."  
"You are the first of the guests to arrive; allow me to show you to your room," I nodded as he led me, and the chauffer carrying my luggage, to an elaborate suite. The walls were papered in the same crème and gold tones as my letter, with a pattern resembling golden ivy. The floor was beautiful mahogany, with a matching chest of drawers. The bed was a beautiful four poster, also in the expensive wood, carved to the fullest perfection, with a set of cherubs on each post. The sheets were silk, the pillow cases matching. It was magnificent. Giles and the chauffer both turned to leave without another word. I opened my suitcase, beginning to fill the drawers with clothing. I strolled across the room to the bed, almost too hesitant to touch it for fear of ruining the perfection. Sitting down carefully, I leaned back on the silk bed cover, totally relaxing. Something still nagged my mind as I drifted into a light slumber. Could something sinister be afoot?

**Favorite! Rate! Review! Please! (And, as always, Defy Gravity and be Popular!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I own Whodunit, Giles, Rue Manor, or anything related? No. Do I own the characters (The ones I made aka all the guests)? Yes. Are any of the people or places mentioned in the story real (with the exception of Rue Manor or Giles, etc. etc.)? No. Do I own the idea? Yes. Do I want you to rate, favorite, and/or review? Yes. Also, if you think you know who the killer is, please tell me in the reviews! I'd love to hear from you! Thank you!**

I was awoken by a rapping at my door. Jerking awake, I jumped out of bed, startled.  
"Miss Lapsa, the other guests have arrived and drinks are being served in the foyer," said a feminine voice, likely that of one of the maids.  
"Thank you," I began awkwardly as I asked as I stepped out of my room. I was met with a maid, in a plain and conservative maid's uniforms, with her dark hair pulled up in a tight bun. I nodded curtly and quickly stepped down the hallway. I soon reached the top of a grand staircase. Surveying the crowd of twelve other SJS students, I ran down the staircase. Two more maids carried trays with drinks as the students mingled. I looked to see who I recognized. Evette Sova, in her traditional black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and plain black t shirt holding what looked like a champagne flute full of lemonade stood at the edge of the crowd, alone. Typical Evette, being a lone wolf. She was soon joined by her sister, Kiara, wearing skinny jeans, a grey and white striped cardigan over a black tank top, and grey fur lined boots. I blushed slightly. I have a rather severe shyness towards Kiara and Evette. They murmured something to each other quietly, likely in their first language, Russian. I smiled as I realized that this was just like a typical school day. Krystal Vepar, in denim jeans, a pink tank top with a white cardigan and riding boots talked avidly to Marion Crouse, in a mustard yellow sweater, khakis, and a thick yellow headband. Nearby, Alex Otisarapo dangled a pink cell phone over Heather Avispa's head, causing her denim skirt to flutter as she lunged for it. She crosses her arms over her pink ruffled blouse as he stuffed it in his jeans pocket. Taking off his reflective sunglasses, he pulled his red plaid top down. Behind them, Sierra Pardum and Bianca 'Bee' Levvi are in a conversation with Erin Vepar, Sierra in acid washed jeans and a faded white t shirt with the American flag printed across the front, her hair pulled into a low ponytail, Bee in a pleated khaki skirt, navy blue sweater, and black high tops, with Erin in dark skinny jeans and an aqua polo. I began to walk down the stairs, delicately, almost cautiously. I reminded myself that this was to be a vacation. Luke Hudson replaced a crystal goblet on a maid's tray and selected a glass full of a rich green liquid; he shuffled over to the other side of the room, glancing down at the rips in his denim shorts and his blue and black hoodie. His shaggy auburn hair bounced slightly as he pulled it out of his glasses. The group was soon joined by Emma Hanes, entering down a hallway. She wore a green tunic dress with shining gold trim, her hair worn in a braid. This was more or less everyone. As I stood on the landing, watching everyone intermingled, my eyes stung. The school we had all attended had been recently shut down, and it was a loss. We were family. One of the maids passed by and held out a tray with several drinks on it. I chose a light orange thick looking beverage in a glass chalice. Nodding my thanks, I stepped quickly over to the center of the crowd. The chatter faded into a low roar in the back ground as I looked around. An iron maiden stood in a back corner, next to velvet drapery pulled back to showcase a beautiful view. A crystal chandelier hung above us and marble floor below. I sipped my drink, smooth, thick, and the flavor of an orange ice cream bar.  
"So! How does it feel?" I whirled around to be face to face with Sierra.  
"Excellent! This whole thing is just…amazing." I wrapped her in a hug, careful not to drop my drink.  
"Have you been upstairs?"  
"Yeah…I was the first to arrive until I fell asleep." Someone clinked a glass to get our attention. We all turned to see Kiara, smiling and looking slightly nervous.  
"I would like to propose a toast…to our ISC family, who I will not forget, to the memories made, and a vacation at Rue Manor!"  
"To ISC!" added Evette.  
"To us!" I chimed in.  
"And to the house!" chorused the Vepar's. We all clinked glasses, feeling a sense of kinship. As I turned around, I froze as the heart stopping sound of a goblet tumbling from Heather's palm smashed to the stone floor. My heart raced, a natural consequence of the sudden loud sound reverberating. She blushed slightly.  
"Oops, I can be such a klutz!" she laughed uncomfortably. I breathed deeply, calming down a bit.  
"Really, Heather?" asked Alex sarcastically. "You just do things like that all the time, don't you…just mess it up for everyone…no wonder you got no friends!" He was a bit (ok, more than a bit) of a browbeater. He got his satisfaction from the torment and intimidation he inflicted on others. Giles, who several guests had obviously not met, ran down the stairs in his stately manor of a man who dealt with this often. While the others were pre occupied. Sierra seemed to be the only one to notice.  
"Guys…" she said apprehensively, "Guys, there's a man… Guys…Guys!"  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" Giles addressed us in a booming voice. Silence settled upon us like a cloud of smoke. "Welcome to Rue Manor! Some of you have already met me, but for those of you who haven't, my name…" he paused, eyeing us each in turn, "Is Giles. I will be your butler for the duration of your stay."  
"What's that?" asked Alex dimly.  
"I am head of kitchen and staffing. I keep order." Something about this didn't feel right. "The Estate Bell," one of the two maids, each now setting down her serving tray, rang a low bell mounted on a polished wooden platform. "Will ring in one hour at which point you will rendezvous here in the foyer once again and no doubt learn why you are here."  
"Aren't we here for a vacation?" Tony asked uneasily. No one had noticed him slip in. He wore long khakis with a white oxford.  
"When did you arrive?" asked Bee, slightly surprised at the sudden appearance. He shrugged.  
"No…you are here to play a game. The winner receives something beyond his or her wildest dreams…the losers…will not." Without another word, he turned to leave.  
"All I know is that I'm here to play a game, use my wit, and win some prize." We each murmured in agreement.  
"So, I guess we split up?" I asked, blushing as Evette caught my eye. She nodded. Turning to leave to explore, I smiled. _I think some of them under estimate me._ How wrong they were.

**Sorry for short chapters (there will probably be a lot more in the future) and inconsistencies. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created and the idea. I don't know who owns everything else. Also, I hope you're all having an awesome day, happy Thanksgiving!**

I spent the hour in my room, Bringing out a pencil and sketchbook to attempt to capture the view. I was jerked away from the serene landscape by a crash. A noise like shattering glass echoed throughout the mostly silent estate. I gasped, startled. Leaping up from the desk, I bounded across the room and flung open the door. I was met at the top of the staircase immediately by Sierra, Marion, and Tony. "Did you guys here that?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice. I nodded, smoothing out the fabric on my white lightweight tunic, letting my fingers linger on the blue embroidery on the bottom hem. The thick fabric of my jeans pressed against my calves.  
"What was that?" asked Alex, strutting up to the banister.  
"Role call!" shouted Emma. "Seniors?" Kiara and Erin compliantly raised their hands. "Juniors?" Luke and Bee raised theirs. "Sophomores?" Emma, Evette, Sierra. "Seventh?" Me, Krystal, Alex, Tony, Marion, and Krystal.  
"Where's Heather?" I wondered aloud. In the few second since the crash, none of us looked down over the banister. And then Kiara did. And Evette. And Luke. And everyone.  
"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Kiara dazedly sat down in a nearby armchair, looking ill. Krystal simply screamed. In the ground below us was Heather. She had changed from skirt and blouse to a white plush bath robe, her blonde hair tied up in an elaborate bun. Her forehead was seeping drops of scarlet from several gashes, and her arms and legs were carelessly lying beside her in a most unnatural position. Her mouth was stiff and unmoving, he eyes closed. The fish tank lay in shards, some of which appeared to be lodged in her forehead, and water pooled around the body. A cord with badly severed wires hummed to life, causing the limp corpse to jerk spasmodically. Now at least three of us were shrieking, though I didn't take the time to figure who. We filed down the staircase, beginning to panic. Sierra stepped forward tentatively reaching out towards the body. A cracking sound and a flurry of orange sparks barred her way. We each stood in shock, some began to cry, some hyperventilate, and others simply stood in stunned silence. Giles entered, as quickly and silently as nightfall.  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Erin, uncharacteristically hotly.  
"It has begun…"  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." I repeated. Blood now began to drip slightly faster from the large wounds in Heather's forehead. Giles paled.  
"My guests, please follow me into the parlor. This area is not secure! If you would follow me, I will explain everything in due time!" With the help of the two maids, he herded a panic-stricken group of guests into the parlor.

**So, do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to chase me with a weapon for all these questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Disclaimer: #IOwnNothing #IWishIDid #IOwnTheIdeaAndMyOCs #RateReviewAndFavorite #IShouldStopUsingHashtags**

I held a very upset Sierra's hand as I entered the parlor. The elaborate detailing was nothing short of exquisite, and I might have studied it more had I not been under the current stress.  
"Ladies and Gentleman. I am afraid that the untimely demise of Heather Avispa was no mistake. It was in fact, cold blooded murder." My head spun. "Worse yet, I have been made aware that the killer is somewhere in the house, in fact, is in this room right now. The killer is one of you."  
"We're so screwed," Sierra whispered in my ear.  
I nodded in agreement. She was right, we were screwed.  
"This note," Giles continued, slipping a folded envelope stamped with the Rue Manor crest out of his pocket, "Was slipped under the door of my butler's quarters. "_Dear Mortals…You have all been personally selected to play my diabolical game of life and death. Your task: stay alive long enough to discover who I am. The only way to succeed is to be the best at solving my crimes. Fail and you may be the next on my list of murders. I had to make an example of Heather as she showed her incompetence in the foyer earlier by breaking a champagne glass. Her clumsiness cost her… her life. Did you believe a cheerleader wannabe could ever amount to a worthy adversary? As for those of you left, the rules are as follows. After each killing, I will allow you to each search one and only one of the following: The crime scene, where the body is discovered, the morgue, where you will have the chance to search the corpse, and he victim's last known whereabouts. Please, take a moment to consider your options. Be aware, the next death…could be yours. Sincerely, Your Killer."_ An array of shocked faces dotted the room. Once again, our butler left as swiftly and silently as he arrived.  
"What do we do first?" I asked, breaking the awkwardly descending silence. Several murmured in agreement.  
"Guys, it doesn't matter. What matters is-" began Evette.  
"One of you killed someone, so yeah, it does." Interrupted Luke, annoyed.  
"One of you? How do we know you didn't do it?" spoke up Sierra.  
"Because I didn't!" he interjected.  
"How do we know!?"  
"Guys! Just shut up for a sec, will you? The point is that we hurry up and choose. Now I know that some of us are a bit wound up, but we just need to relax." Leave it to Erin to know what to say.  
"Well, we have to split up, and each place has a clue. I suggest that we each find a team and one person from each team goes to each place."  
Started Evette, becoming less of a lone wolf. We soon had chosen our places.  
"I think the point of letting us each only choose one place is so that we are forced to work with each other, like it or not, so like Evette said, find two people you can be totally honest with and the three of you split up and go to each place," I suggested over the panicked din.  
When Giles returned, each group followed a maid to their respective area and began investigation.

I arrived at the scene of the crime with Erin, Sierra, Luke, and Tony. I noticed the obvious first; the shattered fish tank, dead aquatic life on the rug, severed wires, and a pool of blood.  
"This makes no sense, I mean come on. 'Hello Mortals.' Who does that? And then killing off someone because they accidently broke a glass? What next, shooting someone because they laugh too hard?" I sighed. How could anyone be so sociopathic to do this?  
"I know, but we have to concentrate on the task at hand," Sierra said seriously.  
"Do you guys think she could have fallen?" asked Luke, gesturing upwards.  
"No…see how the top and three sided are still intact? She must have hit it from the front and then fallen back." Tony said quietly.  
"Yes…so that means that she was standing in front of it?"I pursed my lips in frustration. Ignoring me, he continued. "See the blood? Every time she got zapped, she jerked like crazy, which is probably why she lost all that blood."  
"Ok, yeah. So that means she already had a wound on her back?" asked Erin, who had been mostly silent all this time. "But the wires couldn't have done that, and the glass shards couldn't have been sitting so perfectly that they coincidentally cut her back open, so what I still don't get is what did?"  
"Erin's right, guys. If it wasn't the fish tank or wires…?"I added.  
"I think that the blood was under her head, so that means she was hit." Luke pointed out.  
"But with what?" asked Sierra pensively. He shrugged.  
"So then she hit the tank, it broke, she fell, and we found her."  
"Woo hoo. It looks like we have a plan." I noted sarcastically. The estate bell rang, filling the house with the eerie _Bong! Bong! Bong! _

**#HappyThanksgiving #Thankyou **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I own practically nothing. If you read any disclaimers from previous chapters you would know that.**

We joined Giles and the other guests outside. The mid-afternoon sunlight was Bright, forcing me to shield my eyes until they adjusted.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," we were formally addressed by Giles, "I'd hope your time investigating was well spent. I now strongly urge you to share the information you have uncovered." I scanned the small crowd, trying to decide who I would share with. "And did I mention...we have finger sandwiches!" I turned to see a table set with plates of miniature sandwiches, fruit, and several other finger foods. "Please, enjoy yourselves," Once again, he disappeared without another word. I served myself a plate of egg salad, ham and cheese sandwiches, and assorted fruits. I looked around, trying to find others who I trusted. At one table, Tony, Emma, and Krystal sat together.  
"I say we just get honest with each other and share everything. You guys are like the only others I trust fully." He prodded. Marion approached them, with an air of total confidence.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Can we just have a second?" Emma countered.  
"How about I set my plate here and then I'll be back in a few minutes," she turned and left, not waiting for a response.  
"Well, thanks for listening!" Tony muttered. "You know, I really don't trust her at all…I think she may be whodunit."  
"No, I agree. I think she's up to something. I was with her in the last known whereabouts and she immediately jumped to a ridiculous conclusion and then tried to get us to go with her on it," Emma spat. Krystal had hardly said a word. I had heard enough. I left, and found an empty spot with Sierra, Bee, and Alex.  
"Hey, guys," I began, "Mind if I join you?"  
"No," said Bee. "Not if you have something to contribute," I pulled out my chair. "I just need to know exactly how she died,"  
"Ok,"  
"And I can tell you how she got down there."  
"Look, I'll tell you on a leap of faith what you want to know, but after that, you're on your own." I didn't trust Alex. He was like a snake. "When we got to the morgue, which is in the basement, we found a musket round in her neck, and some glass in her forehead."  
"Knew it! Ok, guys, the blood looked like she was hit first and then fell into the tank. It all makes sense!" interjected Sierra. I let my mind and eyes wander. Across the patio, Erin, Evette, Kiara, Luke, and Marion, who I already had doubts about.  
"So, I'm already seeing a bit of a team here,"  
"Before we get into that, you have to be straight with the facts."  
"Sure, Evette."  
"So the first thing I noticed in the last known whereabouts was that the room was maybe broken into. There were wood shavings in the doorway, like the lock was jimmied,"  
"And I remember she was in her bath robe, so-"  
"No, just tell us what you saw, leave out the maybe stuff."  
"I am not here to make friends, but I just want to figure this out," I smiled. Kiara Sova, so serious and methodical.  
"You know, my lunch is at the other table, so I will leave you guys to it."  
"Thanks," mumbled Luke.  
"Mind if I sit here?" My thoughts were jerked back to the present as Krystal pulled out a chair and sat down. I hadn't noticed that she even left.  
"No," To be frank, I enjoyed her company.  
"I saw in the morgue what looked like maybe strangulation marks, but it was sort of hard to tell. There was bruising, and some glass in the forehead, but not much else."  
"So, nothing? No stabbing marks or like a gun pellet?" asked Sierra, trying to see right through her.  
"No, nothing."  
"Well, there's a conflict," Bee said, tossing the idea back and forth in her mind. Alex had meanwhile left. Suspicious. "Alex says that there was a musket pellet or something in the back of her neck. Is that just a boldface lie? Do we just throw him in the pool now?" Krystal bit her lower lip anxiously.  
"In the morgue, I thought he was trying to lead us off track. He was pointing out a lot of stuff that wasn't relevant."  
"I just don't trust him. If I had to guess, my first choice would be Alex." I said bluntly. There was no disagreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I could own this stuff, I would, but I don't. Rating, favoring, and reviewing gets you a unicorn and virtual ice cream. Yeas, chapters are short. Deal with it. **

We split up to explore the house for another while, until the estate bell rang ten minute later. We reconvened outside again, accompanied by Giles and the maids.  
"It seems the killer has left behind another note, this time in the form of a riddle." I furrowed my brow. This was probably a pitfall to me. Clearing his throat, he began. "_To unlock any mystery, you need a key, so please accept this gift from me,"_ The maids each held out a tray with a set of ancient looking keys on it. "_Only think twice on what lock you turn; from the passage you find, you'll surely learn. There are twelve keys, one for each of you, and you might just find the missing clue. Go run, go twist, unlock the lies; to find salvation takes several tries."_ I grabbed a silver key off of the tray and took off running. I paused in the foyer to let my racing mind and my body catch up. Looking around, Evette, Kiara, and Sierra were trying to unlock drawers, clock, and even wall panels with no avail. I thumbed the back of the key head. Looking down, I realized that one side was inscribed with _13:17_. Erin came up behind me.  
"Jessie, does your key have 13:17 inscribed on it?"  
"Yeah. Does yours?"  
"Yep." She turned and left. Jogging into the hall way, I noticed Tony turning the dials on the clocks. _Passage…passage…passage…_The word echoed in my mind. Then it struck me: books. With a newfound light, I took off to the library. Evette, Kiara, Emma, and Bee were already there, pouring through tomes. They had obviously discovered that unlocking things (rather, attempting to) with their keys was pointless. Propped open on the desk was a bible, sitting open to the verse Ezekiel 1:1. I actually knew a fair amount of scripture, so I knew this would probably hold my answer. We were soon joined by Bee and Sierra. As soon as she realized what I was doing, Evette put a hand on my shoulder, reading over me.  
"Is that a bible?"  
"Yeah, I thought that 13:17 and 'passage' went together." My heart raced as I tried to act calm. Evette's hand on my shoulder made my stomach flutter more than it was already.  
"Why is it opened to Ezekiel?" By this time, the others had swarmed around me. Tracing her thumb down the page, Alex read aloud.  
"As for you mortals, set your faces against the daughters of your people who prophesize out of their own imagination."  
"What does it mean?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Dunno," was Alex's faithfully unintelligent answer. I left, trying to find something to relate to scripture. Bee was the only one to remain in the library, still examining the verse. I heard shouting from the library and came rushing back. Apparently, Bee had seen something we had each missed: on the other side of the key was inscribed the outline of two crowns.  
"Is there a book called kings?" she asked no one in particular. Looking down at the key, Sierra suddenly clicked.  
"Second kings!" she frantically flipped pages, searching for Second Kings 13:17. "Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy, Joshua, Judges, Ruth, First Samuel, Second Samuel, First Kings, and Second Kings!" she said quickly as she flipped pages back and forth. I read aloud the passage.  
"Open the window eastward, and Elisha said 'Shoot!' and he shot." We all stampeded to the east facing wall of the foyer, the one with the window. Bee ran her finger along the woodwork, searching for a hint. She was the first to notice the missing pain of glass.  
"Hey, guys, I got it!" she called, motioning for us to join her. In the framing was carved 6-1-3. Kiara raised her head and pointed out the window.  
"There it is!" she called. Out the window, at the edge of the yard, was a large tote, the kind where you might keep gardening supplies. We raced outside, eager to find the answers we sought. Bee quickly flipped the dial back and forth until the lid sprung open. Inside was a crowbar and a slingshot. The estate bell tolled, proclaiming the victory.

**Yep. That's another chapter. I hope you like it, but if you don't, I am sorry (even though it has no significant effect one me)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I own almost nothing but the characters I made and idea. **

**May contain slightly insane fan fiction.**

**Do not read if you did not like the previous chapters.**

**To use please read, rate, and review.**

**Thank you.**

_"Attention Mortals,"_ we were addressed by Giles again outside. He had a wry smile, the kind he always used when talking to us. _"The time has come for you to state your case. You will adjourn to the library for you to pitch your interpretation of how this crime was executed. You will also be tested in your ability to interpret the evidence which I have set before you."_ we split up once again to prepare in our rooms. As soon as I arrived, I fell down onto my bed. It seemed that no sooner had I arrived then a maid was summoning me to state my case. She escorted me to the library, leaving me alone as she shut the heavy oak doors behind herself.  
"Well, it seems you have spun yourself quite a tangled web here. You waited, listening until Heather was in the shower, and silently as a cat, you broke into her room, though I am still not sure how, and wrote a message on her steamed mirror. _Meet me at the fish tank; I have vital info for you._ She came downstairs in her bath robe, where you struck her with a round from a slingshot, which not only killed her instantly, but caused her to fall forward into the fish tank, breaking it and possibly her skull. Credit where credit is due, you are an excellent marksman. You fired it from outside, through the foyer where you had pried the window pane out, still flinging it with enough force to kill Heather. Well played, well played. I must admit, you are a crafty one, and I underestimated you. Alex, I know you did it." I sunk into a leather armchair, breathing hard. Immediately, every thought I had on how I could be wrong came rushing back. One wrong step and I could be the next one dead. The maid opened the doors and motioned for me to follow her. She led me through several hallways, finally leading me into a lavish dining room. An exquisite mahogany table sat in the center of the room with all other guests sitting around it. Plates were heaped with salads and some exotic looking meat. I dug into it, realizing how ravenous I was from the day's events. My heart beat like a drum inside my chest, threatening to fly out. There was limited conversation, likely because of the tacit stress. Unspoken words crackled in the still air like lightning.  
"So…" I started, breaking the awkward silence. "How does everyone feel? Not to seem arrogant or anything, but I think I did all right."  
"I think that I did well, and I think you will be spared." I blushed as Kiara said this.  
"Th-thank you. And Evette?"  
"I did all right."  
"Marion?"  
"I'm honestly a bit worried. I don't think I got all the facts."  
"Krystal, Erin?" They didn't say anything, but nodded somberly.  
"Alex?"  
"I think did awesome, better than you did anyway. I bet you'll be dead next and I'll just come to the morgue to slap your corpse!" That did it. It was then that I decide that not only did I distrust him, but I also hated him. He spent a good year and a half attempting to pick me off like everyone else, and now he was doing it again I would not stand for it.  
"Shut up, it's not about who did better than who, it's about staying alive!" I roared angrily, slamming my fist down on the table as I did so. "I'm sorry, but I guess I am a bit wound up."  
"Actually, it is about being better than the others, 'cause that's how you win." He said, with a smug grin on his face. How I wished I could slug it off of his face.  
"Moving on! Emma, how'd you make out?"  
"I didn't get how they opened the lock! Did they slingshot it and hit her with the crow bar or crowbar it and get her with the sling shot?" she asked, frustrated. I nodded pensively.  
"Sierra?"  
"Good…good."  
"Tony?"  
"I don't think I did too terribly, but I probably won't be the top."  
"Bee?"  
"I did good," she started, "But I doubt I'll win."  
"Luke?"  
"Whatever." We sat in fearful silence. To break the silence, I did the only thing that seemed appropriate: I proposed a toast.  
"I propose a toast, to us, to the living, and to the poor soul who will be found dead sooner or later." There were murmurs of agreement as the audible _clink_ of glasses was heard.  
"No one drop your glass!" added Evette, trying to lighten the mood. I was slightly startled as Giles entered again. I lost my appetite.  
"It seems that someone in this room has captured the killer's attention." I breathed a bit faster a fear clutched me in an iron grasp. "Evette,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I have a message for you from the killer." She furrowed her brow in the painful anticipation. We couldn't lose her, not when she had come this far. She was the best, always there for you when you needed her (or rather, at the other end of the room reading a gothic novel, probably, but always nearby, observing). I mentally composed a eulogy for her. "_Congratulations! You are spared for now_." She was completely taken aback. I watched as she clapped a hand to her mouth in shock and her dark eyes glistened with tears of relief. I clapped quietly, applauding her. We all broke into applause. "_You were the one who impressed me the most with your explanation on how I pulled off this heinous crime. In my own words, Giles will walk the rest of you through what you did not know. Poor Heather. I waited outside her door while she innocently showered, and I easily broke into her room with a small hand held crowbar, leaving a pile of wood shaving in the doorway. In a cloud of steam I simply wrote with my finger 'Meet me at the fish tank; I have vital info for you.' Of course, she fell for it. As Heather slipped on a bath robe, she saw the message, and made a beeline for the foyer. Earlier, I had cut the cord to the lamp, but left it plugged in beside the aquarium. I opened the drapes of the east window, removed a single plate of glass, and waited outside for her unceremonious arrival. I carefully aimed a sling shot in the back yard and fired, hitting Heather in the back of the neck and killing her instantly. Like clockwork, I saw that she met her fate. As the crack in the aquarium began to spider, it brought me more than enough time to hide the crowbar and the slingshot, shut the curtains, and hurry back to my room. As the pressure built up, and the aquarium broke, the water drenched the frayed cord and electrocuted the already dead Heather with one hundred and ten volts of electricity coursing through her. Yours cruelly, Your Killer."_ I sighed, anxiety building up in me like a spring. "Evette is not the only one who can breathe a little easier tonight," Giles continued. "I have envelopes provided by the killer specifying who else among you is also to be spared." He laid an envelope, printed on the Sierra heavy crème paper printed with the Rue Manor crest in front of me. He circled the table, giving each guest an envelope. "Unfortunately, the killer has also provided me with envelopes saying who is to be scared, due to their efforts being severely lacking. Emma," she gasped, visibly paling. "Please open your envelope." She ripped it open, and held out a card with the word 'Spared' neatly printed in cursive writing. "Luke," he sighed and opened a card with the word 'Scared' printed in what looked like blood. I shivered. Kiara, Erin, Krystal, Bee, Marion, Tony, Sierra, and myself each received a Spared car, while Alex received another Scared card. He looked panicked for a moment, but hid it well behind a scowl. "And now I must bid you all adieu…we have provided for you all estate pajamas and plush socks for your comfort. In the morning, a pajama brunch will be held. Good night." Giles, looking slightly nervous, left. Relief washed over me as I left, dragging myself up the stairs. This was exhausting. I quickly changed into the black pajamas laid out for me on the bed and pulled on a pair of plush socks. I slipped on an eye mask, and took a deep breath. As I sunk into bed, I could not believe how grateful I was. But if Alex was Scared, and therefore not the Killer, then who was?

**Yep. That's it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read previous disclaimer. I'm too lazy to write a new one.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I awoke with a start, expecting the killer to be looming over me with a dagger. I took a moment to get my bearings and realize that the fire alarm was going off. I flung myself out of bed and stumbled down the hallway and out to the patio, my breathing and heart rate both dramatically increased as I joined the others outside. The outdoor clock read 4:38 am. We stood in a frightened huddle by the pool, the cool night air wrapping around us, darkness stalking us like a wolf. Giles came running out, dressed in matching pajamas and holding a clip board.  
"Krystal!"  
"Here,"  
"Marion!"  
"Here,"  
"Bianca!"  
"Here,  
"Luke!" there was no response. "Where is Luke?" Giles asked, tension mounting in his voice.  
"I'm right here!" he called, rushing out of the house. It looked like he was the last out, but I couldn't be sure.  
"Sierra!"  
"Here,"  
"Jessie!"  
"Here,"  
"Kiara!"  
"Here,"  
"Evette!"  
"Alex!" there was Brief silence as we came to the realization that he was not with us. I heard a faint shriek, possibly from upstairs.  
"Do you hear that?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Oh my gosh, it sounds like screaming!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Oh my gosh, Alex!" added Evette  
"Oh my gosh!" I followed, "I didn't see him a second ago!" as much as I hated him, I didn't want him to die. I looked to the door, expecting to see him. I heard more screaming and saw a flash. Out came Alex, running, screaming, and a mass of fire. It was horrible to watch, seeing flesh and skin give way to flame. He ran past us, plunging into the swimming pool in a desperate effort the quench the flames. I did the only sensible thing I could think to do; I screamed. I watched as a pillar of smoke rose from the water, creating a ghastly white cloud. Floating just on the surface was Alex. His skin was charred and peeling off of his frame, revealing burn wounds. He clothing was in tatters, charred around the edges.  
"It appears that out Killer has struck again."


	9. Chapter 9

**You see this? (holds hands as far apart as they can go) That's all the nothing I own. See this? (points to previous chapters) I wrote these and I made the OCs. See this? (points to a random angry German shepherd who just happens to be standing near by) He will eat you if you accuse me of owning anything I don't or say I stole anything.**

The scene of the crime for Alex's murder was even more disturbing than that of Heather's. I immediately noticed the scorch marks on and around the door handle. It looked like a small explosion of fire happened. We separately examined the room in silence until Sierra spoke up.  
"Guys! Check this out!" she held up a note printed on something the size of an index card with the Rue Manor Crest on the reverse side. "Saint Agatha patron saint and protector from fire sleep, well." Bee picked up a small wooden box lined with black velvet; a small indentation about the size of a silver half dollar sat in the middle.  
"It looked like he was going to get a medallion or something, and this is the box it came in." I pointed out  
"But a person just caught on fire; people aren't supposed to do that!" shot Emma quizzically. I swept my eyes around the room until I noticed the lamp shade on the table; half of it was burned away.  
"Well, maybe the lamp was rigged to begin combustion on contact?"  
"Yeah, I see where you're going," Bee said, smiling. "But what was the trigger point? I mean, the light bulb is intact and the light is on and the only burns are on the lamp shade." By now were each wandered around the room again. I came to the edge of the bed where a note card and red ribbon lay on the ground.  
"Maybe it was something in his pajamas?"  
"And did you notice the rug is the only thing _not_ on fire?" Bee prodded us.  
"Yeah, it isn't,"  
"So only his upper body was on fire?"  
"Correct!"  
"And," began Sierra, "His arms were really burning from what I could see, which makes sense if the door handle is what burst into flames first,"  
"So there was a note and a medallion, burned lampshade, and soot around the door knob?"  
"Uh-huh," The estate bell rang.

**Yet another short chapter. Rate, review, favorite, thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

** What I am not saying: Let's be really clear here. I'm not saying that if you read this fic, your whole world will change, life will become a breeze, you'll get promoted, become America's Next Top Model and become president of the United states (although it could happen!) **

** What I am saying: You should read, rate, review, favorite, and hopefully enjoy this. Have a great day and keep Defying Gravity**

Still in pajamas, we had now congregated in the library. Every time we met, I checked to see who was missing; still Heather and Alex, good. Giles met us, still eerily calm.  
"By the looks on some of your faces, some of you appear to be hot on the case," I rolled my eyes at another arson pun, "While others are a bit burned out." I closed my eyes and let my breath fall into rhythm with the ticking of the mahogany grandfather clock at the opposite end of the room. "Based on your findings, you may choose to share what you have learned, while others may keep theirs behind a smoke screen," I looked left and right, trying to decide who I trusted. "Just remember, information is currency, and details can be the difference between life and death." With the company of the two maids, we were left with ourselves once again. Immediately, Evette and Kiara were together, separate from the rest of the group. Emma motioned Sierra over, and then me.  
"Listen," she began in a hushed voice, "Instead of Agatha let's tell them it was saint Augustine." I flipped the thought over in my mind and nodded pensively. Looking across from me, Kiara caught my eye and smiled.  
"Sure, but instead of Augustine, how about Saint Kiara." I proposed. "And then we can find out who has the medallion by seeing if anyone mentions it,"  
"Ok, yeah. And if they don't, we just Bring it up as Kiara, right?" Sierra confirmed.  
"Yes!" Emma grinned. "The more likely that we can mislead them, the more likely we can be spared." Giles returned, with three maids this time, each carrying a tray of food. Realizing again that I had forgotten how hungry I was, I quickly grabbed a small china plate painted with a pattern of lotus blossoms. Choosing a small bunch of grapes, yogurt, and miniature blueberry muffins, I sat down at a small table and began brunch. The adjacent chair was soon occupied by Tony.  
"So, how are you?" he asked. Normally I would say I'm fine, normally I would say things are great, normally I would answer with excellent.  
"I'm scared for my life."  
"Oh? Who do you think it is?"  
"I don't know… it should have been Alex, but obviously not."  
"I think it's Emma…do you want to, y'know, make an alliance with me and Krystal?"  
"Sure. I mean what do I got to lose? My life?" I got up and followed him to the back of the room where Krystal was already waiting. He dropped his voice to a whisper.  
"Ok, Jessie, we can lie outside this team, but be honest with each other, ok?" I immediately complied, still mentally keeping guard up.  
"There was a box with a note that said 'St. Kiara protect us' in the room.  
"But Emma told me it was Augustine," pointed Tony. Krystal was nowhere to be found at this point. "Did she lie?" I paused, thinking hard.  
"Yeah, just keep an eye on her," I still trusted Emma, honestly. The one I didn't trust was Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a DISCLAIMER! (I only own the idea and my OCs)**

It appeared to be time for a riddle. We were herded to the foyer Giles once again, where we were met by two maids. Each held a serving tray with a stack of white flags printed with the Rue Manor crest, while Giles stood between them with a much larger flag.  
"The killer asked me to flag you down," I bit my lower lip nervously. "Now, these white flags may help you to uncover some clues and hopefully solve the crime," I leaned back against the back rest of the velvet couch and closed my eyes in thought. "But do be careful how you wave them comrades, for they each come with these words of warning," he held his flag up and turned it around to show us the backside, where a poem in ancient looking scripts was printed. " _You'll know that you are getting warm when you find fire in liquid form. Above the cycles, you'll find a label. Search high and low if you are able. To ignite truth, you must track this clue. Dragging your feet could be the death of you…_You may each retrieve a flag!" we each leapt up and hurried to grab a flag from one of the maids. I did the first thing I could think of and ran upstairs search for…well, who knows what? I ran into Marion.  
"Who's got a fire place in their room?"  
"Why?"  
"Someone has to, because that's how he died,"  
"You don't know that!"  
"I do, because there's no other way," Now I understood why no one trusted her; she was always jumping to conclusions without the factual base. I rolled my eyes and led her to the first room I saw; miraculously, there was a fire place, beautifully crafted from white polished marble.  
"But what about 'liquid form?"  
"I think all of these fire places are full of lighter fluid…let's light it and see if anything happens," I flipped a light switch on the wall. The bedside light blinked on. I tried another switch and a crackling fire roared to life. I paused, thinking perhaps I should light my flag on fire. I was about to stick it in the flames when the estate bell rang. Drat.


	12. Chapter 12

**I. OWN. NOTHING! (except the exceptions to the previous statements being my OCs and my idea)**

Outside afternoon sunlight showered the patio. I sat once again with Krystal, Erin, and Tony, trying to wheedle the answer to the puzzle out of them.  
"I actually wouldn't have solved the puzzle without Erin, so she gets to be part of our cohorts."  
"So, this means there's a partnership forming?" I asked tentatively.  
"Exactly."  
"So from here on out, the four of us are safe?"  
"Yes." Evette came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. The touch sent shivers up my spine.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?"  
"Can you give us a moment, please?" Erin asked sweetly. I got up from my chair, and then immediately sat back down.  
"Sure," she said, standing at the head of the table, watching us.  
"As in some privacy?" he asked "Because if you just keep standing there, we will move to another table."  
"Ok, I just want to talk to you."  
"Just let us talk and then we'll go rejoin the group." Shrugging, she turned to leave. I glanced wistfully back to her. I _wanted_ to be in her favor, to be on her team, but she had her tight knit alliance of Emma, Kiara, Luke, and Sierra. This was just like school- I would awkwardly try to wheedle my way into her favor and she was alone and cold as a corpse. I sighed and turned back to my group.  
"What happened up there was as soon as I touched the doorknob it shocked the stuffing out of me. And then- hold on, Marion's coming." He was right, Marion was approaching.  
"Hey, guys, if you're telling each other everything about this, I want to be included. Sorry, but I don't want to die."  
"It's fine that you want to be, but you're not," pointed out Erin.  
"Marion. Would you please. Walk. Away." I said. Her constant 'I know everything and I want to make you believe it' attitude and 'I won't take no' thing was beginning to get on my nerves.  
"I will leave, but there's no reason in being so rude about it. Gosh!"  
"Sayonara!" Tony called over her shoulder. We sat in silence for a while until Kiara plodded up to us, looking a touch more shy than she normally did.  
"Can I please borrow Krystal?"  
"Can I please have a moment?" she asked.  
"Sure, I just want to talk for a moment." I smiled shyly, not knowing what to do. She simply shrugged and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: To see my disclaimers, please read those of the previous chapters. This fanfiction made possible by contributions from my imagination and reviewers like you. Thank you.**

"So now the time has come for you to state your case! Of course, our killer believes in dressing for success, and look at all of you, still in your pajamas." Afternoon clouds had settled in, promising perhaps light rain. We had come inside to settle around the foyer and relax for an afternoon, when who should appear but Giles. "Please change for dinner." He tugged his bowtie and left. I got up from the couch and turned to jog up the stairs. It was some unsaid race, an ongoing joke that we had at ISC. Someone would pretend to chase you and you ran as fast as you could to hide. I ran down the hallway and slammed the door behind me. I laughed quietly, remembering how much fun it had been when we didn't have to worry. Something gave me a sudden jolt of fear. I had anxiety, constantly worrying about who would be the next to go. I fell onto my stomach on the bed and heaved a sigh. Immediately remembering that I needed to get dressed, I leapt up. Attempting to relax, I slipped out of my pajamas, folding them neatly and stacking them next to my suitcase. I slipped back into yesterday's jeans and pulled on a peach colored polo shirt. My sketch book was still on the desk where I had left it, a half finished landscape sketched out. As I adjusted the collar on my polo, I glanced out the window. The clouds had dispersed, the sunset was resting on the trees like a painting, something I had seen many times before and took for granted. Cyan, orange, red, peach, coral, pink, gold, orange, crème, violet, indigo, and other colors which had no name blended together with the first handful of shimmering stars against them. I couldn't help wondering with a pang of regret if this would be the last sunset I saw. I smiled, totally awestruck at the sight. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to imagine what my theory was for the case. _You replaced Alex's pajamas with ones set to burn easily. You left him, for good measure, a 'St. Agatha pendant. You set off the fire alarm. He woke up, grabbing the door handle. Since he shuffled across the floor in his 'special' socks, the static electricity build up caused a fire. He ran down, and plunged into the pool. _ I was torn from my thoughts as a knock came at my door.  
"Miss Lapsa, it is time for you to pitch your case,"

**As this is my last chapter for now, I leave you with this: In the words of Porky Pig, "Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!" (Don't worry, I will probably write more...maybe.)**


End file.
